Jeep Wrangler Staff Vehicles
At Jurassic Park, there were two kinds of vehicles used on the island: the Ford Explorer Tour Vehicles that ran on electric power through a track in the ground, and the gas-powered Jeep Wrangler Staff Vehicles used by park staff for getting around in the park. Movies= All of the Jeeps are 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara models. Their original color was Sand Beige. Two of the Jeeps arrive to pick up John Hammond's party from the helipad after their arrival. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm are chauffeured in Jeep 18, Hammond and Donald Gennaro in Jeep 29. When he steals the dinosaur embryos, Dennis Nedry takes Jeep 12. Ellie and Robert Muldoon use Jeep 10 to both rescue Ian Malcolm and make a daring escape from Tyrannosaurus rex. Jeep 10 is also later used by Hammond to pick up Grant, Ellie and his grandchildren Tim and Lex from the visitor's center to drive them to helipad. Gerry Harding also uses one of the Jeeps, although it is not seen in the film. Jurassic Park: The Game reveals it is Jeep 14. It is destroyed by a Triceratops. Although the ultimate fates of Jeeps 10 and 12 are never revealed, Jeeps 18 and 29 are found years later in the visitor's center garage by Zach and Gray Mitchell. They repair Jeep 29 and use it to drive back to the main area of Jurassic World, although it is not clear where it ends up afterwards. Jeep 18 is used by Owen Grady and Claire Dearing to hide behind, and is shoved into a wall by the Indominus Rex while she is chasing them. The Jeep's fate is unknown. Known Units *Jeep 10 *Jeep 12 *Jeep 14 *Jeep 18 *Jeep 29 |-|Novels= The Jeeps were painted with a diagonal red stripe because it kept the Triceratops from charging the cars. : Control IV (Page 169) Two Jeeps are explicitly mentioned. Gerry Harding is using one when tending to a sick Stegosaurus, and he drives Ellie Sattler and Donald Gennaro back to the visitor's center in it after he's through. The second one is taken by Dennis Nedry when he attempts to take the stolen embryos to the Biosyn agent at the ship, only to be waylaid by a Dilophosaurus. When Harding, Ellie and Gennaro return, Robert Muldoon takes the first Jeep and uses it as his primary conveyance around the island. It's the Jeep he and Gennaro are using when they find the injured Ian Malcolm. Nedry's Jeep is spotted on a video camera by John Arnold, and so Muldoon and Gennaro drive out to get the rocket launcher from its backseat. Both Jeeps are presumably destroyed the Costa Rican military firebombs the island. |-|Games= The Jeeps have appeared throughout the various video games, often moreso than the arguably more iconic Explorer tour vehicles. This is likely due to their free-roaming ability because they do not require a track to guide them like the Explorers do. Jurassic Park (SEGA) In Jurassic Park for the SEGA Genesis, Alan Grant is riding in a canvas top Jeep Wrangler when the Tyrannosaurus rex breaks out of her paddock instead of an Explorer (not the last time a Jeep would explicitly substitute for the Explorers). It only appears in the opening cutscene. When the gameplay begins, Grant is lying next to the overturned Jeep in the jungle, and gets up and continues on foot. Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues A single unnumbered Jeep appears in the level T-Rex Carnage in Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues]]. Alan Grant and Michael Wolfskin ride on it as they're pursued by Tyrannosaurus rex. It eventually drives off of a cliff, killing the driver, although Grant and Wolfskin survive by leaping off of the falling vehicle and grabbing a handy vine. Jurassic Park: The Game In Jurassic Park: The Game, Nedry's Jeep, Jeep 12, appears, and we also see Gerry Harding's vehicle, Jeep 14. LEGO Jurassic World The Jeeps appear throughout the portion of the game based on Jurassic Park as well as Jurassic World, referred to as Jurassic Park Responders. Except for Dennis Nedry's Jeep, which has a canvas top, all of the Responders in story mode are modeled on Jeep 10 with no top and no roll cage, however both soft top and roll cage versions can be purchased from the vehicle menu in free play mode. |-|Comics= In the first issue of Topps' Jurassic Park movie adaptation, although drawn more or less how they appeared in the film, the Jeeps that pick the group up at the helipad are referred to by Hammond as "lightweight electric Explorers." |-|Toys= It is the Bush Devil Tracker from Jurassic Park Series 1, and both a die cast of Jeep 12 and an RC model of Jeep 29 were released for Jada Toys' Jurassic World series. Trivia *Notably JP 23 in Islands of Adventure at Universal Studios: Orlando is actually JP 12 from the movie, but after years of wear and tear and being fixed up several times it became JP 23 (Potentially an oversight by the restorers). *JP 10 is stationed in Universal Studios: Hollywood, but is not on display permanently. It was last seen at the Halloween Event flipped over as part of decorations. *The Jeeps seen at each of the Universal Studios theme parks world wide seem to be rotated when being service and restored and some of the vehicles originally at the California park are now housed at Universals Orlando theme parks. *Fans have made replicas like JP 18 in Colorado (seen above owned by Boomerjinks), Jeep 12 in New York, Jeep 29 in Oregon, Florida, and Jeep 15 in Texas. *Fan-made JP 18 was modeled in Jurassic Park: The Game for JP 14. *A hunter variant of the Jeep can be seen in . *In Jurassic Park: The Game, the Jeeps have horizontal radiator grill and round headlights while in the movie they have vertical radiator grill and rectangular headlights. This is probably due to copyright issues, as Jeep maintains that they have a copyright on the vertical grill bars. *Although identified in dialogue as 1992 models, the Jeeps are actually 1993 models. *When Rexy is pursuing Jeep 10 and Muldoon looks in the mirror, the text "Objects in mirror are closer than they appear" is visible. Given the circumstances in which the text is visible, this is far from comforting but it is not clear if the other Jeeps have this message. Most North American vehicles only have this on the right side mirror, but in this scene, the mirror shown is clearly on the left side. *Jeeps 10 and 29 are shown to have manual transmissions. It is not clear if all of the Jeeps are so equipped, or if some of them have automatic transmissions. References Category:Vehicles Category:Equipment Category:Cars Category:Isla Nublar Vehicles Category:Jurassic Park (film) vehicles Category:Isla Nublar Vehicles (Jurassic World) Category:Jeeps